


Boyfriend?

by ManyVoices



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyVoices/pseuds/ManyVoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji is wondering how to classify his relationship with Zoro. Drabble from Sanji's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend?

Boyfriend? Significant other? Partner? “hmmm, I don’t really know what to call him” Sanji muttered thoughtfully among the clinking and clanging of dishes and pans being washed while up to his elbows in bubbles. “Suppose all of them can work but boyfriend sounds corny, significant other is way to pompous and doesn’t sound right at all, then there’s partner……not sure that exactly fits with the way we quarrel.” turning his gaze out of the window to watch a sexy green haired man train in the dimming sun light of the passing day the blonde felt a twinge of desire.

Something about the way those muscles rippled with each rep, just under the skin, glistening with sweat that drove this blonde crazy. He wanted to run his fingers over every inch of sun kissed skin and feel the muscles underneath respond in a way that was reserved for him and him alone. He had taken particular care in watching the Marimo’s reaction when touched by other members of the crew, or him touching them, and knew for certain that his touch was different. It affected them both differently than when touched, and touching, another person besides each other.

Simply brushing shoulders was enough to send his pulse skittering into a happy dance on most occasions and he’s sure he’d have noticed it happening when coming in contact with someone else. He hadn’t mastered observation Haki for nothing. If you couldn’t use it for something like checking the reaction of your mate……nope that one’s rejected…… when touched by someone else then what why bother.

 Better not starting thinking of the heated looks or he’d be more sunk than the plate he was currently slipping under the bubbles and into the hot water waiting below. “It’s those eyes…..and I swear he knows it and sends me looks like that on purpose when the girls are around. Possessive bastard,” was the next growled mutterings sent to the sink in front of him. Feeling justified in his thoughts when the dish water didn’t respond.

Still those looks and accidental touches could cause his heart to race and send thoughts of things he’d rather be doing with that man on the other end of them into his mind. Thoughts like tongues rolling around each other, exploring, fighting for dominance or the feel of strong tanned calloused hands on his pale skin gently stroking his sides, chest, and long legs. Let’s not forget the a hot tongue moving around him in what can only be called the perfect technique when the mouths owner decides to go down on this blonde and give unfathomable pleasure.

Shifting both mentally and physically away from these current, rather heated, thoughts he starts drying his hands on a nearby towel before tossing it over the drying stack of dishes beside the sink, “So what else is there if not boyfriend, partner, or significant other?” Blush still lingering on his cheeks while letting his mind probe for the word that would describe the two's relationship he lights a cigarette and leans his elbows on the counter.

“Why am I even thinking of this?” muttering to himself in disgust. This relationship was pretty good. Yes, they fought and those squabbles started rather easily but they were equals, “partners maybe….” He mumbled. They were also each very protective of the other and everyone close to them. Hell hadn’t he tried to take Luffy’s place instead of moss head when Kuma showed up on Thriller Bark. Of course that wasn’t just for the sake of Luffy, though that was part of it, but he didn’t want the green haired man to give up his dream, or his life since the world was a better place with him in it, so he’d tried to take the place and sacrifice himself.  Of course after they both survived and recuperated they had fought over the outcome and he was not happy to hear Zoro saying that he wasn’t going to let the chef give up everything when he himself was willing to die for everyone. Wasn’t fair and it still irked the cook.

Exhaling sharply with residual anger he shook his head. That wasn’t the only time either. They seemed to always be at daggers drawn yet defending each other to the death if the other looked remotely in need of help. It wasn’t like they wouldn’t jump in to help the other crew members, or even the captain if he ever looked like he’d accept help in a fight, but for some reason they seemed drawn to each other no matter what situation they found themselves in.

Like getting lost and the blonde chef being the one who was usually first to find the sexy, muscular man that could make him………”Nope, not going there. Stay at least somewhat focused here.” He muttered to the dish towel. Sanji secretly wondered if his marimo, wow he liked the sound of that…….my marimo….., didn’t get lost on purpose just so he would find him and lead him home with them bickering the entire way and feeling a sense of familiarity and calmness just being together. They’d never let the others know they felt this way in each other’s company.  They both had pride after all. And Sanji had his stylish ladies’ man reputation to think of.

He liked women alright. They smell good, beautiful smiles, and lilting voices….well ok some aren’t any of these but they aren’t worth thinking about ……so what is there not to like. But he loves the muscle headed marimo. It was simple really. Having someone you cared deeply about meant having a weakness and neither of them is willing to show that to another person besides each other. So no woman could come close to replacing his moss headed sweetheart…Sweetheart? Talk about corny….so why is it so hard to find a word that describes them?

“Let’s try this from the beginning. Boyfriend…yes that fit but kinda corny sounding. Partner..yep they were equals but it still didn’t seem to fit. Significant other…” He chuckled, “yes he meant a lot to the cook but he couldn’t see introducing Zoro as that to anyone. “ Sighing and stubbing out his smoke in a nearby ashtray, one word struck him as ringing true. He wasn’t sure if he could introduce him to anyone this way and not blush heatedly but it might be the best of them all. “Lover” he whispered.

“You called," said a deep voice near his ear. When did he get here? Sanji hadn’t heard him come into the kitchen or feel his presence but now could feel the heat from the arm slipping around his waist pulling him back to lean against a very solid chest. Nothing squishy about it and no jiggly bits to rest against but this blonde wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” the cook said as he turned his face to the other and touched their lips together briefly.

“Waiting for me huh? Whatever for?” smirked the other man while gliding a hand over a slim hip while the other rested on a flat taught stomach.

Turning around inside the arms now holding him, Sanji faced his lover….yes he definitely liked the sound of that possessive word when speaking, or thinking for that matter, of the sexy devil in front of him, “This," he whispered against soft warm inviting lips before deepening the kiss and tangling tongues in an all too familiar yet sensual dance of dominance that never fails to excite both participants.  

Pulling apart the larger of the two stated, “I’ve been wanting to do that all day.” while squeezing the others butt cheek firmly.

“Shall we lock the door then?” Sanji asked with a distinct heat shining in his eyes.

Nodding “Yes let’s lock the door," swooping in for another quick kiss before releasing the cook.

Sanji sauntered over to the door making sure to lock it so there wouldn’t be any interruptions from the rest of the crew during this time with his lover. Yes, definitely the best word and he doubted he’d ever come up with a better one.

Sliding into welcoming arms he whispered, “Where were we...”  


End file.
